Robandome a la novia
by Jen yamato
Summary: Tenten esta apunto de casarse con otro hombre que no es Neji y el con la ayuda de sus amigos intentara robarse a la novia
1. Chapter 1

Aunque él era alguien que siempre se planteaba el futuro nunca pensó estar en una situación que el mismo con sus acciones directas o indirectamente había provocado. Antes había creído que ese era su destino ver como el amor de su vida se casaba con otro hombre, antes creía que el ser humano nacía con su destino escrito y que nada ni nadie podía cambiarlo, pero alguien había hecho que cambiara de opinión, ese hiperactivo rubio Naruto le había hecho ver que estaba equivocado el humano forjaba su destino, el humano escribía su destino y justo en ese momento había decido escribir su propio destino.

Se encontraba literalmente entre la espada y la pared su plan consistía en decirle a ella todo lo que sentía y besarla ¡el plan perfecto! Si tan solo fuera la mitad de fácil de lo que sonaba quizás no estaría tan nervioso. Todo lo nervioso que estaba era porque justo ese día ella se casaba y no sabía que hacer sus amigos tampoco le habían dado muy buenos concejos Naruto y su mejor amigo Rock Lee le habían sugerido que cuando el padre dijera la tan famosa oración _"quien no esté de acuerdo con esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre" _el entrara y gritara _"YO no estoy de acuerdo ¡Te amo y no dejare que hagas una locura!_ Y luego se robara a la novia, en cuanto lo escucho no supo si reír de lo estúpido que era o simplemente golpearlos y dejarlos inconscientes durante una semana por cabezas huecas. Después de tantos "concejos" si a eso se le podría llamar lo que escucho. Junto con Nara uno de sus amigos de los cuales junto con Uchiha y Sabaku no eran los únicos con cerebros habían ideado un plan perfecto.

Justo antes de la boda ella estaría arreglándose en un hotel cerca de la iglesia donde se realizaría la boda. Nadie sabía su ubicación solo las damas de honor y gracias a Uchiha y Nara que lograron hacer que Ino y Sakura cantaran como pajaritos, Shikamaru solo tuvo que emborrachar a Ino para que hablara pero para poder lograrlo tenían que separarla de su mejor amiga Sakura y de eso se encargaría Sasuke que lo logro según el con "sus métodos" la alejo y sinceramente no quería saberlo ya se lo imaginaba los "métodos" del menor de los Uchihas.

El ascensor marcaba lentamente los pisos que pasaba para su desesperación el ascensor iba muy lento y con una música "relajante" que lo único que lograba era querer apagar el maldito aparato y pasarlo a mejor vida. Cuando por fin llego al piso que quería fue directo a la habitación justo en la puerta estaba el camarero que se encargaría que ella se quedara sola luego de decirles a las damas de honor que surgió un pequeño problema que debían solucionar ellas fueron sin chistar y el camarero dejara abierta la puerta cuando paso a su lado le murmuro un "suerte" suspiro profundamente y con su característico andar entro.

Si antes creía que era hermosa ahora había visto la realidad, ella simplemente era un ángel ese vestido blanco le quedaba hermoso resaltaba su cuerpo perfectamente, su cabello que normalmente estaba recogido con cuatro coletas al estilo chino, estaba suelto y caía en ondas hasta sus hombros y hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos. Bien se dijo así mismo hora de empezar con el plan.

-Tenten- en cuanto pronuncio su nombre ella volteo en su cara se podía ver el asombro en su rostro

-Ne, Neji- tartamudeo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería decirte algo que tenía que decirte hace mucho tiempo

-Neji- suspiro

-No hables solo escucha- la miro directamente a esos hermosos ojos que tanto lo hacían suspirar- De pronto mientras ibas conmigo te toqué y se detuvo mi vida: frente a mis ojos estabas, reinándome, y reinas. Como hoguera en los bosques el fuego es tu reino- Cito a Neruda. La tomo de la cintura y la beso no un simple beso con ese beso le decía todo lo que había callado un beso lleno de amor, ternura y pasión


	2. Chapter 2

Él se encontraba sentado admirando la vista, las olas chocaban con las rocas, el olor salado inundaba la habitación, giro por décima vez a mirar el reloj y a la cama en ella se encontraba Ten-ten la mujer de su vida, en sus pensamientos solo se encontraba una sola cosa ¿Cómo reaccionaría al despertar?

-Ummmm ¿Rei?- trato de calmarse al escuchar el nombre del maldito hijo de la grandísima… respira Neji respira

-Solo estoy yo- su voz salió con más molestia de lo que quería

-Ne-neji que ¿Cómo?- se calló de pronto y el solo espero a que ella sola se diera cuenta. Pasarían cinco minutos antes de que ella hablara de nuevo, en ese tiempo él no se había quitado de la puerta y su mano de la perilla sabía que ella tiraría cosas y hay algo que Tenten poseía y era una muy buena puntería –Yo estaba en el hotel y luego tu llegaste y y y…

-Era algo que tenía que hacer- ella lo miro mientras fruncía el seño

-Tu acaso ¿me secuestraste?- el solo sonrió, ella lo miro y sabía que eso era en rotundo si el muy descarado se atrevió a hacerle eso el día de su boda. Después de la incredulidad del momento vino el enojo tomo el vaso y lo tiro en su dirección y el muy hijo de puta simplemente lo esquivo y salió de la habitación. Respiro profundamente cuando oyó el vaso chocar y romperse con la puerta, si no hubiera salido el vaso hubiera ido a parar a su cabeza.

-Neji SACAME DE AQUÍ, es el día de mi boda necesito llegar a la mi boda- él se mantenía apoyado en la puerta ni loco le abría, y con la hora lo más seguro es que ya no había nadie en la iglesia.

-Es tarde para eso- su voz era tranquila aunque por dentro solo quería verle la cara al mal nacido ese cuando se dio cuenta que nadie llegaría

-TU HIJO DE- se calló de golpe su madre no tenía la culpa como para insultarla- NEJI HYUGA SI NO ME ABRES TE CASTRARE IDIOTA ABRE-

-No hasta que te calmes- pasaron los segundos en silencio Neji espero a ver que sucedía, escucho pasos y luego solo gritos y golpes- HIJO DE MIERDA SACAME DE AQUÍ ES MI PUTA BODA SACAME MALDITA SEA- la pobre pared estaba recibiendo la furia de la morena, vasos, sillas, libros, zapatos incluso las cosas del baño chocaron con la puerta.

Los minutos pasaron y el genio de la familia Hyuga no escuchaba nada, ni pasos y nada más golpeaba la puerta, decidió abrir a ver qué pasaba era mucho silencio. La morena veía ceñuda la puerta solo esperaba el momento en que su secuestrador abriera para matarlo, vio la puerta abrirse lentamente y solo espero el momento preciso, cuando vio al "genio Hyuga" abrir la puerta y le tiro un libro pero el muy imbécil lo esquivo de nuevo.

IMBECIL ABRE- Neji suspiro aliviado sabía que algo le iba a tirar pero un libro ¿en serio? No podía ser una almohada.

-Hablaremos cuando te calmes- dicho esto solo camino hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta y se acostó, podía escucharla en la otra habitación ya que estaban juntas las habitaciones solo escuchaba maldiciones con su nombre, pasos y gritos acompañados de su sentencia de muerte, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sabía que su enojo terminaría en unas cuantas horas y después el pondría en marcha la segunda fase de su plan.


	3. Chapter 3

La castaña se encontraba acostada en la cama mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido y con cada fibra de su ser maldiciendo al genio de la familia Hyuga. Mirando el cuarto buscando una manera de escapar, se fijó que en la mesita de noche había un papel, estirando su mano tomo el papel noto que tenía algo escrito.

"_No intentes escapar no podrás, si piensas romper las ventanas no podras, la llave de la puerta la tengo yo, no tienes por donde escapar. Si quieres cambiarte en alguna gaveta hay ropa que te puede quedar"_

Termino de leer la nota que Neji había dejado. La rompió en mil pedazos tirando los pequeños pedazos de papel por la habitación. Se levantó perezosamente de la cómoda cama, no se había acordado que aún tenía el vestido de novia puesto mientras buscaba en las gavetas se dio cuenta de tres cosas:

1.- El muy desgraciado se merecía el apodo de _"Genio Hyuga"_

2.- En esos momentos odiaba al muy hijo de puta.

3.- Y No lo admitiría en cara del hijo de puta.

Encontró unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra, se sentó en la cama y pensó un plan tenía que irse o simplemente caería en cualquier plan que tuviera el ojiplata. _Usa tu cerebro Ten ten úsalo"_ se repetía una y otra vez y nada se le ocurría. Solo se le ocurría una cosa pase lo que pasa no caería en la redes del condenadamente maldito-sexy-genio Hyuga.

Había pasado mucho desde que Neji no escuchaba nada proveniente de la habitación seguro se había quedado dormida o simplemente pensando algún plan para matarlo opto por la segunda opción. Se levantó ducho, se dirigió a la habitación y se concentró en escuchar algún ruido pero no escucho nada, trato de no preocuparse. Sabía que en estos momentos ella lo odiaba peo estaba seguro que después que todo termine se lo agradecería y mucho.

Muchos dirían que estaba loco por lo que había hecho ero hay una razón para haberlo hecho amor, por amor se hacían locuras y el ismo lo había hecho Neji Hyuga había secuestrado a la novia el día de su boda, por la simple razón que la amaba ya la había perdido una vez por su arrogancia y no la perdería de nuevo y menos con un idiota como con el que se iba a casar y no lo iba a permitir, sabía que ella lo amaba lo sabía cómo también sabía que la castaña no lo admitiría y menos estando por así decirlo secuestrada, bien se decía que el amor es peligroso y lo era. La perdió una vez por estúpido y no volverá a pasar.

Hola buenas días tardes o noches.. Esta algo corto pero no sabía que más poner.. Me quede sin internet así que me tardare un poco en actualizar pero prometo que lo hare tan pronto como me sea posible


	4. Chapter 4

No sabía dónde se encontraba, el ruido de las olas hizo que se acordara de donde estaba en su casa en la playa, parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a luz que estaba entrando cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, con pereza lo tomo y contesto.

-Bueno- dijo con su voz ronca

-Lamento despertarte- la voz del otro lado de la línea le resulto familiar, aún estaba medio dormido

-¿Lee?

-Si soy yo

-¿Qué sucede?- no le extrañaba que su amigo llamara pero en esos momentos esperaba la llamada de Sasuke o de Shikamaru.

-¿Dónde están?

-No te incumbe

-Aja lo sabía tú y Ten ten están juntos. ¡La llama de la juventud arde! – decidió no responder a eso, en el fondo se oía una discusión reconoció la voz de Sasuke y de Naruto seguro sería una de sus estúpidas discusiones.

-¡HEY!- escucho el reproche de Lee, luego otra voz- te acusan de secuestro- reconoció la voz de Shikamaru.

-Sabíamos que eso sucedería- fue su única respuesta

-Tiene a todos los policías buscándote, sería mejor que pusieras tu plan a funcionar

-¿Qué crees que hago?

-Que problemático- eso fue lo último que escucho y tiro a un lado su móvil, unos golpes llamaron su atención y unos gritos provenientes de la habitación donde se encontraba la morena. Se concentró en escuchar los ruidos de y gritos provenientes de la habitación de al lado, después de unos minutos no se escuchaba nada lo más seguro es que se había quedado dormido o cansado de tratar de escapar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de esa habitación no iba a poder salir si él no se lo permitía.

Hola buenos días tardes o noches, sé que no actualizo en mucho tiempo pero como lo dije antes no tengo internet y con la universidad no me ha dado tiempo de actualizar; pido disculpa a los que siguen la historia por la tardanza y por lo corto del capítulo, prometo hacer un especial de por lo menos tres capítulos pronto y para recompensar la tardanza les invito a leer un nejiten titulado "Alma Gemela".


	5. Chapter 5

Ya habían pasado una semana desde "el secuestro" de la castaña durante ese tiempo no hablaba con su secuestrador había decidido aplicarle la ley del hielo para fastidiarle y así quizás la dejaría libre, una decisión infantil pero efectiva el ojiblanco estaba al borde de la locura por el silencio de la castaña. Desde la llamada de sus amigos no sabía nada de lo que pasaba en la cuidad, a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlo donde se encontraba, se había asegurado de que todos creyeran que una semana antes de la boda él había salido de viaje de negocios y se encontraba al otro lado del mundo.

Se encontraban escondidos en una pequeña isla de la cual él era el dueño pero no había usado su nombre en la compra de la isla, no era tan estúpido Rock Lee la había comprado (claro que con su dinero) todas sus huellas habían sido cubiertas y seguía preocupado no sabía el porqué de su preocupación.

Como todos los días se preparó para abrir la puerta y que un objeto volara hacia el cómo lo esperaba un maldito libro casi se estrella en su frente, no le dijo nada solo dejo la comida en el suelo y cerró la puerta; se deslizo por la puerta hasta caer en el suelo y escuchaba los pasos de la morena.

**-¿Cuándo dejaras de tírame lo que tengas en la mano?**

**-Cuando logre golpearte-** sonrió aunque sea solo para insultarlo le había hablado

**-No dijiste que no me hablarías hasta que te liberara y entrara en razón-** una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios

**-Bakka-** fue lo único que la morena pudo decirle

Después de varios minutos de silencio se levantó y suspirando de cansancio le dijo **-*Para mi corazón basta tu pecho, para tu libertad bastan mis alas- **la morena se quedó callada no sabía que decir a eso, no sabía que sentir acerca de eso.

Las palabras resonaron dentro de su cabeza todo el día y la noche que quería decir con eso _"Para mi corazón basta tu pecho"_ estúpido Hyuga tenía que decir cosas tan hermosas que la hacían sonrojar _"para tu libertad mis alas" _eso no lo entendía que quería decir se quedó dormida pensando en todo.

A la mañana siguiente fue la misma rutina al abrir la puerta el mismo libro se estrellaba en la puerta, dejaba el desayuno en el piso y cerraba la puerta, apoyo su frente en la pared, se quedó pensativo y dijo **-*De pronto mientras ibas conmigo te toqué y se detuvo mi vida: frente a mis ojos estabas, reinándome, y reinas. Como hoguera en los bosques el fuego es tu reino-**

La misma rutina se repetía todos los días y él le decía algo nuevo todos los día y la castaña lo odiaba cada vez más por decirle cosa así que la hicieran pensar en él. Un papel se deslizo por debajo de a puerta lo dejo allí no quería ni verlo pero su curiosidad podía más.

_*Cómo sabría amarte, mujer, cómo sabría  
amarte, amarte como nadie supo jamás  
Morir y todavía  
amarte más.  
Y todavía  
amarte más  
y más_

Tenía sus ojos cerrados cuan un grito se escuchó por todo el lugar y podría asegurar que por toda la isla **–TE ODIO NEJI HYUGA- **sonrió triunfante su plan comenzaba a funcionar antes de lo esperado.

Hola a todas buenos días tardes o noches. Como he dicho antes no tengo internet y las clases abarcan todo mi tiempo (y neuronas) por eso tardo en actualizar, espero les guste n.n

Lo que esta con *son poemas de Pablo Neruda.


	6. aviso importante

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Quiero pedir disculpas sé qué hace mucho no actualizo.

Pero con la universidad y los exámenes tienen mis neuronas en estado de huelga y no he podido pensar en nada para continuar.

Dentro de unas semanas tendré unas minis vacaciones y prometo actualizar.

Espero me disculpen


	7. Chapter 7

La luz del sol se filtraba por las finas cortinas de color blanco, el olor penetrante del salado del mar se colaba por las ventanas abiertas. No serían más de las 7:00am y ya se había despertado, perezosamente se levantó cerro las ventanas y corrió las cortinas para que no entrase la molesta luz del sol. Se preguntaba por qué las había dejado así cuando un ruido proveniente de la cama lo distrajo.

-¡Nee! Oye Neji ¿porque cierras las ventanas? - una se encontraba castaña acostada en su cama, cubierta solamente por unas finas sabanas. En ese momento recordó por qué las había dejado así la noche anterior, literalmente la pasada noche había hecho mucho calor.

-La luz molesta- fue su única respuesta mientras caminaba devuelta a la cama que compartía con la castaña.

-Hace un día lindo

-Tienes los ojos cerrados aun ¿cómo sabes que hay un día lindo?- cuestiono levantando una ceja

-Solo lo sé y ya- sonrió al decirlo, se perdía viendo esa sonrisa un tanto infantil de su compañera todo en ella era perfecto inclusive sus imperfecciones que sorprendentemente la hacían más perfecta. La castaña se levantó dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, no pudo evitar sonreír con lujuria al verla solo ella podía hacerlo reaccionar así.

-Neji tengo frio necesito de tu calor- maldición sabía exactamente que decir

-¿quieres que te ayude? Pero debes saber que hay un precio a pagar ¿quieres arriesgarte? - sonrió con malicia el solo pensar en lo que podía hacer lo excitaba

-Estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio Neji-san- la castaña se acercaba lentamente tan lento que su impaciencia le ganaba, se acercó a ella rápidamente tomándola de la cintura fuertemente acercando sus labios para demostrarle lo que las palabras no podían para demostrarle su amor.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente giro su cabeza esperando ver a la dueña de su amor pero estaba solo no había nadie. Un molesto ruido capto su atención era una gaviota que se había colado en su habitación se maldijo por no haber cerrado las ventanas.

_"Así que fue solo un sueño, pero fue tan real, Ten ten cuando dejamos de hacer las cosas que nos importaban ¿cuándo dejamos que lo monotonía ganara? Y acabara con nuestra relación o ¿fui yo quien lo arruino todo? ¿Acaso fui yo el culpable de mi propio infierno? - _no hacía más que cuestionarse todas sus decisiones aun así todo estaba hecho ella estaba con él hace 2 semanas solo faltaban 4 semanas más para saber que decidiría ella si quedarse con él o irse. Ya era hora la segunda fase de su plan estaba por empezar.

Ya eran las 9 cuando la castaña preparaba el libro que tantas veces había lanzado a la puerta, ya estaba algo dañado de las veces que lo estrellaba, vio con atención como se abría la puerta esperando el momento preciso para lanzarlo y así lo hizo, espero el sonido familiar del libro al estrellarse contra la puerta pero no sucedió así el muy hijo de su grandísima madre del oji blanco lo había agarrado antes de que se estrellara en su hermoso rostro.

El genio Hyuga tenía sujeto el libro que le había causado muchos problemas desde hace dos semanas; la castaña lo miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando que hiciera algo hasta lo más mínimo, el hombre delante de ella suspiro de cansancio.

-Sabes que los libros son piezas muy importantes para que los maltrates.

-No me importa- dijo inflando sus cachetes en un berrinche.

-Dejare la puerta sin seguro- ello lo miro atónita no creyendo lo que había escuchado- podrás salir a cualquier parte de la casa.

-¡¿Nani?! Hablas en serio. No juegues.

-No estoy jugando- sonrió antes de seguir- las puertas están cerradas yo soy el que tiene las llaves- le dijo mostrándoselas- el único celular que funciona es el mío- su sonrisa se ensancho más viendo como el rostro de la castaña pasaba de la sorpresa a un notable rostro enojado.

-Eso es lo mismo que estar encerrada aquí

-Dije que podrías salir a cualquier parte de la casa, no dije que te dejaría salir.

-En resumen puedo salir de esta habitación a cualquier parte de la casa- dijo sonriendo

-Si- le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación – y no hagas planes locos todo lo que puedas usar como arma está escondido-

-Eh acaso el gran Neji me tiene miedo- la castaña por primera vez en esos días estaba sonriendo

-T e conozco, soy el único en esta mundo que te conoce incluso te conozco mucho más que a mí mismo

-Eso es lo que crees ¿no? No me conoces Hyuga, si lo hicieras hubieras- se mordió el labio para no seguir hablando y hundirse ella misma, si seguía hablando se rompería en muchos pedazos.

-No sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.

-Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse

-Ten ten recuerdas que un día me preguntaste que si pudiera regresar en el tiempo que cambiaría; recuerdas lo que te dije

-Eso ya no importa

-Respóndeme ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si- suspiro al recordar ese día y antes de que él le respondiera ella siguió hablando- dijiste que no cambiarias nada porque si las cosas pasan es por algo.

-Me retracto, ahora si hay algo que quiero cambiar.

-¿Qué quieres cambiar?

-Haberte perdido

_**¡holaaaaaa! Buenos días-tardes-noches n.n aunque me he tardado un poco (en realidad mucho) aquí está la continuación. Me retrase por culpa de las clases, pero ahora actualizare más seguido ya que soy libre /n.n/.**_

_**Pido disculpas por tantos retrasos.**_

_**Ahora con este capítulo terminaría ¿cómo decirlo? La primera parte de este fic; ahora se viene la segunda parte que constara de 6 capítulos o más (aun no lo decido) y una tercera parte (aun en discusión con las neuronas que aún me quedan) (aunque no creo que me queden y si me quedan no hacen ningún tipo de sinapsis). **_

_**Bueno eso es todo nos leemos después. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Había pensado tantas veces en escapar de esa prisión o mansión donde se encontraba; primero se encontraba encerrada en una habitación, no importaba cuanto lo intentaba nunca había conseguido escaparse, luego recibió una pequeña "libertad" podía ir cualquier lugar de la mansión que quisiera pero todas la ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas, solo podían abrirse con la llave y quien tenía la dichosa llave el genio Hyuga.

Habían quedado que podía ir a cualquier lugar que quisiera y habían hecho una promesa o mejor dicho Neji Hyuga lo había hecho sus palabras aun podía escucharlas **"**_**en seis semanas decidirás que quieres hacer y te juro que no importa lo que sea no me interpondré" **_y en esas semanas ya empezaban.

El primer día de esas semanas empezó de manera peculiar.

-¡NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- el grito de desesperación de la morena despertó al oji blanco del susto que le había causado se había caído de su cama y ahora estaba confundido en el piso al lado de su cama - ¡NEJIIIIIIIIIIII!- otro grito que lo saco de su confusión y salió corriendo hacia el origen de los gritos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un agitado Hyuga por su carrera

-¡Un ratón!- fue la única respuesta que recibió

-¿Ratón?

-Si ratón, debajo de la cama- solo suspiro y se dispuso a buscar al roedor, el pobre ratón se encontraba en un rincón temblando de miedo estiro sus brazos y tomo al pequeño tembloroso roedor.

-¡SACALO DE AQUÍ!

-No grites que lo asustas

-¡No me importa! Aléjalo de mi vista-

-Ya lo saco- dijo con cansancio

De pronto recibió un almohadazo, que casi provoca que el pequeño ratón se le escapara de sus manos.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?

-Ponte ropa- la morena estaba sonrojada

-¿Ropa?- se miró y solo llevaba un bóxer y empezó a reír a todo pulmón la situación era muy graciosa.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Me caí de la cama por tus gritos, me asustaste y todo por este pequeño- estiro sus brazos y le enseño el pequeño animalito, la morena instintivamente se hecho hacia atrás- ahora te apenas porque solo tengo un bóxer y me has visto con menos- su risa se hizo más fuerte sentía la necesidad de agarrarse el estómago.

-Bakka- y dicho esto recibió otro almohadazo y esta vez el roedor escapo y los gritos de desesperación de la morena se volvieron a escuchar el Hyuga apostaba que se escuchaban en toda la isla y sus alrededores.

_**Un pequeño capítulo de relleno, que lo iba a publicar hace días pero como Kami-sama no ha estado de mi lado no había podido hacerlo, pase 2 semanas sin electricidad y no podía escribir ni subir nada. **_

_**No he empezado la segunda parte porque estoy pensando bien como empezar y hacerlo muy bien para ustedes.**_


End file.
